


Cold Nights

by MsNJS



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/pseuds/MsNJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Tertulla and Crassus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd

The moon was at the apex of its nightly path, when she felt him stir. A slight shift in firm weight and then his desired heat was gone from their bed. Autumn was on the brink. The air had begun to waft brisk winds from the east through the villa, making his absence more keenly felt. This had become a frequent occurrence. Each night he would ask Somnus to watch over Publius and to grant her good sleep and pleasant dreams. He would cup her face and kiss her cheek and then lie down next to her and close his eyes….

  
He would lie in bed, awoke, waiting for her to succumb to slumber… No matter the length of time, no matter the lateness of the night he would stay until she fell asleep. She had not deduced if it was out of respect for her or shame for his affairs…. On the rarest occasion she would actually be asleep and wake to his absence. But usually, like tonight, she felt and watched him leave her.

“Husband,” Tertulla said softly into the dark, rising from the downy sheets of their bed and stopping him mid stride. She could only make out his form in the moonlight; he would not turn to her.

He had not expected her to wake. He had left so many times before without notice. And he would have had it remain so, but he was caught.

“Sleep,” He said. “I have matters to attend.”

“So late in the night?” She questioned incredulously.

Marcus tensed but said nothing.

“Would you not stay with me this night?” She asked him. “You will soon be gone from my side and have been too absent as of late…” She stared at him pleadingly; hoping that he would be swayed by her words and feel her need for him.

“I must prepare for the campaign against Spartacus. You know the extent of the needed measures.” He said plainly, still keeping his back to her.

“Yes, of course…” Tertulla said dejectedly. “I understand.”

Marcus nodded and began to walk away.

“There is one thing that I do not understand,” Tertulla began and once again stopped Marcus in his path.

He sighed heavily and turned slightly to her without meeting her narrowed eyes.

“Understanding fails when trying to comprehend your feelings for her. It would be one thing to take the girl occasionally…. She is….. appealing, I suppose, and with the added advantage of youth. If she satisfied only your base needs, carnal needs –she inhaled sharply–I could understand…. But….You… You trust her, listen to her…You care for her.” Tertulla said disdainfully.

“You always have, I know this, but it has grown stronger. It is before my eyes and gripping my heart. I do not understand and beg you to elucidate. Reveal what I have done to turn you from me and see it rectified immediately.”

  
Marcus turned to Tertulla slowly. His body was tense, solid and grand in the moonlight, lean muscles creating a play of shadows. His chest rose and fell steadily. And he looked like Marcus Licinius Crassus, her venerated husband but he felt like a stranger.

  
He stood there, even and quiet. Casting what looked like pained, saddened eyes on her sitting alone in their bed. He took the longest pause before speaking….

“Things that are the most powerful are often inexplicable. They do not lend themselves to reason or logic, they just are……I cannot give you the answer you seek dear wife. I cannot answer… but take comfort in knowing that there was no fault on your part. You remain the ambitious, beautiful and shrewd woman that I took as my wife all those years ago.” He paused again, thinking deeply, turning eyes toward the moon for a moment. “I believe it is I who has changed and for that I offer my sincerest apologies.”

He turned from her and left again.


End file.
